Caster (Tamamo no Mae)
|-|Base= |-|Three Tails= |-|Mythological Mystic Code= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Amaterasu= Character Synopsis Caster '(キャスター, ''Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name is '''Tamamo-no-Mae (玉藻の前), a beautiful woman who acted as the courtesan of Emperor Toba. She is infamous as a kitsune, one of Japan's Three Great Monsters, and a schemer who brought down several great regimes. However, she is truthfully the bunrei, or separated spirit, of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, who just happens to look like a kitsune. She reincarnated herself as a human with a single tail, and lived as a human for some time. She became a lady of the court and served Emperor Toba, but she was eventually exposed as a fox by an Onmyouji, and forced to flee. She was pursued by an army, and though she didn't wish to fight, she ultimately had no choice, and slaughtered the army on her own. However, she was ultimately slain by a enchanted arrow, one of many in a hail of arrows. As Amaterasu, she is the deification of the sun, a Divine Spirit so powerful that the time axis has no bearing on her. Despite her great influence, fame, and legends, she is something far more fiendish than an ordinary Divine Spirit. She referred to herself as one of the Evils of Man, and unlike other Divine Spirits, she is not a being of the Earth, but of the universe itself. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-A, likely 5-B with magecraft | 5-A | 5-A | 5-A | At least 5-A Verse: Fate/Extra Name: Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae, Mizukume | Amaterasu, Golden White Face Gender: Female Age: At least 18 years old (Started calling herself Tamamo-no-Mae when she was eighteen and should be summoned at least at this age) | At least thousands of years old Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Bunrei of Amaterasu | Sun Goddess, Divine Spirit of the Universe Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Magecraft, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Magic, Resistance Negation with Witchcraft (She can ignore A-rank Magic Resistance, such as Elizabeth's, and even in weaker forms with weaker Witchcraft she can do so), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons, Resistance to Curse Manipulation (As an anti-hero, she's resistant to curses, such as All the World's Evil), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation. Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, information, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Tamamo due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, exists outside of the flow of time, Reality Warping through Authority (Allows for Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel, Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and other abilities), Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Destructive Ability: At least Mountain Level, potentially Planet Level with magecraft (Despite her E-rank strength, she can somewhat match other Servant such as Archer in combat with her magecraft) | Large Planet Level (Is as strong as 7 A-rank Servants in terms of stats) | Large Planet Level (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who is superior to BB, who has full control over the Moon Cell, which is 1500 Light years in diameter, making it galaxy-sized, and can self destruct itself, creating a chain reaction that would destroy the entire universe before re-creating it from scratch. In addition, Kiara is described to be a pocket universe in herself) | Large Planet Level '(Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Moon Cell) | '''Large Planet Level ' (Possesses energy on the level of the Sun, and as a Sun God and a high-class Divine Spirit, she is far above the likes of Kiara Sessyoin. In the world of Fate/Extra, only Arcueid Brunestud has a chance of bringing her down to circumstances where she could possibly be defeated, however little the chances may be). '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic, potentially''' FTL+''' (Comparable to Archer, can keep up with Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth), higher with 2 or 3 tails | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Full Power Gilgamesh) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Mountain Class ''', likely '''Planet Class '''with magecraft. '''higher with 2 or 3 tails | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class '''(Can trade blows with Kiara) | '''Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Mountain Level, likely Planet Level, higher '''with 2 or 3 tails | '''Large Planet Level | Large Planet Level '''(Can trade blows with Kiara) | '''Large Planet Level | At least Large Planet Level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Effectively limitless while Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu is active, as her spells lose their costs Range: '''Standard melee range, up to several hundreds of Meters with magecraft | At least Multiversal+ as Amaterasu (Has Authority over the entire Multiverse) '''Intelligence: * As a facet of Amaterasu, Caster is extremely experienced all forms of Japanese mysteries and magecraft, wielding a variety of magical talismans in combat to attack foes with the power of the elements. * She needs to predict her foes' actions to maximize the effectiveness of her Witchcraft abilities, showing a sharp mind hidden beneath her ditzy and frivolous exterior. * In addition to her prowess in magic, Caster is remarkably skilled in close combat despite being the physically weakest class, using her mirror as a weapon against foes as renowned as Gawain, a Servant on par with King Arthur, and Li Shuwen, an Assassin who is so skilled that he can defeat a Saber-class opponent with his bare fists. * Caster has also shown a great knowledge of modern Japanese pop culture, referring to her master as "goshujin-sama" as a worker in a maid cafe would on top of breaking the fourth wall from time to time: "Oh, maybe after I get 500,000 experience points, I'll actually grow it tail back." Weaknesses: * Due to past traumas and her goal of becoming a good wife, she doesn't utilize her shapeshifting or witchcraft skills. * She is also somewhat vain and playful. * Her status as a Servant restricts access to her divine powers. * As Amaterasu, she requires followers and worship to maintain her power. Versions: Base | Three Tails | Mythological Mystic Code | Moon Crux | Amaterasu Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her mirrors, various ofuda and other talismans that she focuses her magic through Notable Attacks / Techniques: Authority: As a God, Amaterasu possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Codecasts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, creating and manipulating the concepts needed for civilizations, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, create concepts for civilization and build kingdoms. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Tamamo cannot utilize her Authorities. Noble Phantasm “'''God who resides in Izumo. Aesthetically certain, Breath of the soul. Residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu. Let this freely become the proof of purification. Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo. Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka! Just kidding☆„ '''Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens: The mirror that Tamamo wears on her body, the released form of the Weight Stone of Tamamo, a sacred regalia among sacred regalia. In the future, it would possibly go on to become the Yata no Kagami. It levitates around Tamamo and she uses it in close combat, hitting her opponents with it along with her physical blows. Once she releases its true name to use it as a Noble Phantasm, she summons a circle of levitating ofuda and a number of glowing torii. Drawing in energy, it allows her to cast her spells as if they had no cost for a limited amount of time, effectively giving her limitless magical energy. In its true form as a divine treasure, it can be used to bring the dead back to life by deploying boundaries and isolating the principles of the world of the death. However, as a Servant, Tamamo doesn't have the authority to use this ability. In its most powerful state, when used by the nine-tailed fox Tamamo-no-Mae, it is an EX-rank, Anti-World Noble Phantasm that could be applied to an entire country. In the first place, it was a god's Noble Phantasm, used for nation building and to reconstruct entire dominions, and it can even convert the power of creation into a magical attack. Class Skills Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. As her personality is not suited for such things, she has a mere C-rank and struggles to create even a Workshop. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Tamamo to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As a division of a Divine Spirit, Tamamo has A-rank Divinity, even after sealing it over and over. Shapeshifting: A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Towards the end of her life, Caster was confronted by a force of eighty-thousand men after being chased for days on end. When her attempts to apologize for her actions failed, she finally grew tired of her situation and transformed into a monstrous beast, slaughtering the entire cohort, becoming one of Japan's Three Great Monsters along with Emperor Sutoku and Shuten-Douji. It is said that in this form she is able to beat a hundred Heroic Spirits on her own and holds the world record for murder, but due to her aspirations of being a good wife she will not use this ability willingly. Fox's Wedding: A tampered version of the skill Item Construction, that allows her to shower an individual or ally with blessings and gifts. Witchcraft: Tamamo's own body, and the manipulation and use of it, as opposed to common magecraft, which is used to recompose one's surroundings. It is linked to Dakini heavenly methods and includes techniques to figure out one's time of death, secret arts to gain influence, methods to attain fortunes, and methods to gain the favor of others. However, due to her trauma in life, Tamamo does not make use of her immense skill in these areas. * Charm: Gyokutenhou: Tamamo performs a rapid series of mana-charged kicks, with the final blow being powerful enough to cause a massive explosion as Tamamo poses. She aims to castrate her opponents with this attack, aiming her kicks at their nether regions. * Curse: Chaos Heaven: Tamamo throws a talisman that blows her foes away with powerful winds, shattering guards and stunning foes who attempt to block the attack rather than dodge it. * Curse: Fiery Heaven: Tamamo throws a talisman that sets the area it hits ablaze, dealing fire-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to attack her defenses. * Curse: Frigid Heaven: Tamamo throws a talisman that proceeds to freeze the area it hits, dealing ice-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to rush at her. * Charm: Spirit Theft: Tamamo steals her opponent's magical energy, restoring her reserves while limiting her opponent's ability to cast magic. * Curse: Void Cleft: Tamamo throws a talisman that damages her foe with void energy. * Distant Land of the Torn Blossom: Tamamo throws the Killing Stone that she turned into upon her death at her opponent, causing magical damage while afflicting them with a debilitating poison, but she can only use it when she's badly injured. * Mantra: Aphotic Cave: Tamamo erects a temporary barrier that reduces the damage she takes to a tenth of its original value, absorbing the mana from her opponent's attack to replenish her own. * Mantra: Bestial Sky: Tamamo pours additional magical energy into her next talisman, greatly increasing its potency. ** Mantra: Merciful Sky: Tamamo pours even more magical energy into her next talisman, drastically increasing its potency. Other Abilities * Flare Skirt Bunker Buster: A Spinning kick utilized in her Mythological Mystic Code form, it's a simple brute force attack that is powerful enough to burst through the Moon Cell's core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: : Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Female Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Anti-Heros Category:Air Users Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Fire Users Category:Demi-Gods Category:Spirits Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Wielders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5